


Frenzied

by Blazikendude



Series: Monster Mates [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Monster Hunters, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious creature is popping up and causing problems for other monster hunters. When a man goes out to put a stop to it, he ends up finding out more about the creature than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magala Mishap

It was daytime, as evident from the sun. I was speaking to a quest receptionist, who was worried about a previous matter.

"It's getting worse, Ivan. People are coming to me with complaints about a monster appearing on quests that don't have an unstable environment and attacking them! Not only that, but they say the thing is powerful! I don't know what to do...." She said.

"That's not good. If this keeps up, then the guild will probably hear about this. We have to deal with this somehow..." I said.

"Do you think you can probably take it down?" She asked me. I was shocked at first, I had never fought something like that. I've heard of monsters with immense power, but they were always confined to one place. This one, however, was new.

"I think I can, but I'm going to need some help to locate it." I answered.

"The creature you're fighting has no real location, but maybe if you go on a regular quest it'll appear!" She said.

"Hmm, that could work. You got any small quests available?" She checked inside her book.

"I've got a quest open for getting Kelbi horns..." I flashed her a smile.

"I could go for a gathering quest. Plus, I can use the extra horns for a new hat." I said. 

"Alright! Good luck! Don't get eaten!" She said. With that, I left for the quest.

I had arrived at the hunting grounds and started gathering extra supplies around the area. I was busy picking blue mushrooms until I heard a noise. I checked behind me to see two Kelbi running up the path. Hmmm, I should probably get started on getting the horns. I picked the last of the mushrooms and followed them. As I went up the path I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I looked around to see who the culprit was, but there was nothing. I decided to press on. Once I made it to the end of the path I was in a clearing near the river. The two Kelbi from before were busy drinking from said river. I slowly crept towards one of the Kelbi and tackled it when I was in range. The other one ran way while the one I had captured was squirming to get out of my grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just after your horns, is all." I said to it. I feel as if monsters can actually understand what we say and this was one of those times. The Kelbi calmed down, allowing to get my carving knife out of my hilt. I would've used one of my dual blades, but I found it easier with my knife. I had just finished cutting the horn and decided to set it free.

"You can go now. I've got what I wanted." I said to which the Kelbi left. I looked up into the sky and noticed it was getting dark. That's strange, it's only noon and I would've been told by the palico weather service. Suddenly, I saw a black creature fly through the sky. What could it be? I was about to get my answer as the dark mass flew by and landed near the clearing, surrounded in purple mist. It lifted it's head into the air and roared, sending waves of the mist to cover the area. This must be the monster attacking others! I've never seen anything like it! It had arms on it's wings and no eyes! , I'll defeat this thing and stop it from harassing hunters on their quests!

"Come at me!" I said while drawing my dual blades. The creature charged at me and I rolled out of the way. Before I could regain my footing, the beast swung at me with it's tail, knocking me farther away and making me drop my swords in the process. I landed on the ground face first.

"Damn, that hurt..." I tried getting up, but was shocked to see the beast standing over me. It raised it's claw and slashed off my armor. Crap, it's going to eat me! It lowered it's head so it was inches away from my face and began to sniff me. Soon it arrived to my crotch and began to take long whiffs of it. Oh no, it's definitely going to eat me and start at my most precious spot! Before I could do anything, the creature sprayed some of it's dark mist on me. I accidentally inhaled some of it, but It didn't harm me. I felt odd, like I was getting warmer. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation coming from my crotch. I watched in horror as my member began to rise at an unusually fast pace. It grew until it reached to a larger size than it usually was. My manhood, previously 6 inches, stood proudly at 12, throbbing and leaking. The beast began nuzzle it with it's face, the way it's scales felt along It making me more aroused. It continued to do this multiple times before taking it into it's maw.

"H-Hey, be c-careful with your t-teeth..." I said in between moans. I don't know why, but I was really turned on by this monster. I know part of it is because of the mist I inhaled, but it's just the way it's tongue worked around my shaft that drove me nuts. I began to groan and whine at the feeling of it's meaty muscle gliding across my member. With a loud pop, the beast unlatched it's mouth from my erection, making me whine.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" I asked. The creature lied on it's back, revealing it's dripping cunt to me. I was shocked at the fact I was going to lose my virginity to a monster, but that only seemed to turn me on even more. I guided my rod to her hole and rammed it into her, causing her to growl. I felt around her body to feel her smooth scales and grab a hold of her. I began to quickly thrust into her. She must be enjoying it because she started to make a sound that was similar to purring. She began nuzzle my face with hers. Suddenly, I felt her walls tighten around my member and she roared as she came. Unknown to her, her orgasm sent me over the edge as well. I shot several ropes of my cum into her. With a loud pop, I took my flaccid penis out of her and played on her belly.

"So, why did you attack people on their quests?" I asked. I got a low sounding growl in response.

"Was it because they invaded your territory?" I asked, to which she shook her head.

"Was it because you wanted to do with them like you did with me?" She nodded. I hugged her in response.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you stop attacking them I'll come and visit you from now on. OK?" She rubbed her face against before licking me affectionately.

"OK, I'll take that as a yes." As soon as I said that, a Kelbi ran by us. I flashed her a smile.

"You want to help me complete my original quest?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alright. Let me get my swords..."


	2. Shagaru Shedding

It was near the end of the day, the sun beginning to set. Three weeks had passed since I met the monster that I called my mate, to which I named Maggie. She stopped attacking anyone and I visited her every other day. As time went by, I learned more about her species and how they acted. A Gore Magala was their name. They were a fearsome race, especially the females. I was currently heading to our usual hideout, but I decided to bring some Well-done Steak for her. Once I got to the receptionist, she gave me a mischievous look.

"Well, if it isn't Ivan. I see you're going on another expedition..." She said. I nodded.

"That's an awful lot of meat you got there, too. You don't normally see hunters bringing that much on expeditions." She pointed out. I was beginning to grow nervous.

"Well, I get hungry sometimes, you know?" I lied. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, it seems odd that you leave on a quest every other day to the same place. Most of the time, hunters go on the same quest to get a specific carve, but YOU'VE been doing this for three weeks now. Not only that, but this started the day after you put a stop to the monster harassing the other hunters." At this point, I was sweating profusely. 

"So, you going to tell me which monster you've been doing or should I tell the guild about it?" She asked. I felt like I was going to faint. If the guild found out, I'd be banned from being a hunter or worse! They'd kill Maggie! I can't let this happen!

"Please, you can't tell them! I'll do anything you say, just don't let them know!" I pleaded. She began to laugh hysterically.

"I'm not going to tell them, silly. In fact, the guild is already aware of cases like this." She stated. I was confused. This happened before?

"There are other cases? How come there isn't any talk about it?" I asked.

"In the past, cases of monsters not finding a mate and settling for humans started appearing. Some would not tell anyone and continue their activities. Others would go and spend their lives with them. The guild took notice of it, but didn't try anything to stop it. They started to investigate more into it and decided to make a law that if you have a monster spouse they must wear a special collar or else they're free game." She explained.

"Oh no, Maggie! I need to go there, now!" I said. She gave me a large, blue collar.

"Get going! Good luck!" She said. With that, I rushed toward the gate.

(4 hours later...)

I arrived at the clearing and started to frantically search for Maggie. It was night time and I was genuinely frightened at what could've happen to her.

"Maggie! Maggie! Damnit, please be alright..." I said. I walked forward into a cave and was greeted with a horrific sight. On the ground was Maggie's body, lifeless and unmoving. I ran over to it and crouched down near it.

"No...no, this isn't fair. I just..." I couldn't utter anything and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. I held onto her head and began to cry. It wasn't until I felt around her head that I noticed something was off. It felt rather...empty, like it was hollow. Upon further inspection, it WAS hollow! There was a huge gapping hole in her back, almost like something bursted out of her. Was this the work of a monster? Did something come and kill her? My previous feelings of sadness turned into anger. Whoever did this was going to get it. I will make sure they pay dearly for this! Suddenly, dark mist began to circle the area. I looked around and saw a figure appear from the mist. My eyes widened in surprise to see a Magala step forward. This one was different, though. It had glistening white scales and visible eyes. It came closer to me and began to lick my face.

"Maggie, is that...you?" I asked. She began to rub her face against mine, to which I hugged it.

"It is you! I thought you were dead and..." I looked back to the lifeless husk on the ground and back at her.

"You must've shed your skin or something. Oh, I got something for you!" I said while I pulled out the collar. She tilted her head in confusion.

"It's a collar. I'll put it on you so you won't be hunted." I explained. I reached behind her head and placed the collar there before coming back to her front and closing the buckle. The blue didn't go too well with her white scales, but it stood out, which is what I wanted.

"I also brought you're favorite!" I stated while pulling out a well-done steak. She began to visibly drool and I couldn't help but laugh. I tossed it in the air and she snatched it with her mouth. After she was done eating it, she used her wingarm to try to grab the bag the meat was in.

"Alright, here you go." I dumped the rest on the ground and she assaulted the pile of meat. I watched her eat all of it in a matter of minutes. After she eat the last piece, she came closer to me.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. She gave me an odd look. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was staring at me like I was food. I know she wouldn't eat me, but being a monster hunter puts you through alot that you're not always sure what they might do. Suddenly, she sprayed me with her dark mist and I accidentally inhaled it. I was about to ask why she did that until I felt an odd sensation in my crotch. It didn't take long for me to realize I was getting hard. My member grew and grew until reached it's full size, painfully straining against my pants. I saw Maggie staring at it intently.

"Alright, I'll give you what you want..." I said. I decided to tease her by taking my clothes off as slowly as possible, but she didn't like that too much. She snarled loudly at me and inched her face closer to mine.

"OK, OK, I'll hurry up." I said. I stripped out of my clothes, revealing my erection to her eyes. She gave it one long, sensual lick, making me shudder with delight. She scooped me up with her wing arms and pulled me closer. She continued to lick my member until she placed me near her moist lips. I plunged my rod deep into her, earning a yelp from her. As I was thrusting into her, she stared into my eyes with a look of contentment and pleasure. It felt great to see her face and how happy she looked. I felt the urge to come arise and I increased my speed. Before I knew it, we came in unison. I left my cock inside her as I rested on her body. 

"I love you, Maggie." That was the last thing I said before I fell asleep.


End file.
